deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Stats
Stats are the measures by which a character's proficiency in a skill or quality of a personality trait is quantified by the game to determine their individual performance in events and combat. Each survivor will have an individual level for each of the character stats detailed below - higher levels generally enhance the likelihood of success and favorable outcomes in random events as well as life expectancy in zombie encounters. A summary of stats for each character in the party can be found within the in-game menu, under the 'Status' window. Stats can be increased or decreased through various NPCs, Events, and use of books and magazines. The minimum value a stat can be is 0, while the maximum is 6. Each value is indicated by a small face emoticon that follows a spectrum of worst to best and can be altered accordingly by certain events. There are also cases, especially in Rare Characters and custom characters with certain Perks and Traits, where stats can exceed their maximum values. This is indicated by a tier 6 emoticon with a flashing face. Inversely, a stat value can also fall below its minimum value and is indicated by a tier 0 emoticon with a flashing bitter face. This is usually brought on by being Tired. Due to the way stats are handled, a character with an altered stat maximum will also have their corresponding minimum equally altered and vice versa. This means their available stat range effectively shifts up and down the scale rather than being expanded or shrunk to encompass the base range as well as their new heights or limitations. This behavior is most evident in characters with altered Morale maximums due to its greater tendency to fluctuate; a custom character with the Civilized Trait whose Morale is capped at 3 can also have it drop below 0 and as far as -3, while a rare character like Octodad who can reach up to 7 Morale will also have Morale penalties stop at 1, protecting them entirely from triggering Despair Events. With the exception of Morale, all of a character's stats are initially hidden from the player unless certain events reveal them, whether deduced by a party member upon recruitment or divulged in practice or by a third party. Unknown stats can still be increased and decreased or called upon during an event check, and prospective recruits may lie about their stat proficiencies. This adds an element of uncertainty when relying on unproven party members to perform tasks or get themselves out of sticky situations. Characters that have certain values in two different stats may acquire options for a Stat Combo. Base Stats Morale Morale is the measure of how happy and motivated a survivor is. When a survivor's Morale reaches its minimum limit, that survivor has a chance of triggering a Despair Event, which may cause them to leave the group or cause Morale loss to other survivors. Rare Characters may have other negative consequences for low Morale, such as damaging the group, triggering hostile Events or causing a party member to be killed. Morale can be affected by a large number of events; actions that benefit the group or their personal well-being will generally raise it, while actions that negatively affect the group like bandits or bad weather will often lower it. If the group is able to eat a 'decent meal,' anyone with a Morale level lower than 2 (purple frown) will increase by one level (2 if the character has a high Attitude stat). If a survivor's Morale is 2 or higher, it will not change. If average party morale is very low, the Haze of Despair/Fatal Argument Despair Event becomes available, giving a choice between terminating the run and a very difficult indoor Siege. Leaving the siege alive gives all surviving party members a +4 boost to Morale. Vitality Vitality is a stat that determines each character's total health and is indicated by a heart icon. Most characters will start with 3 Vitality which equates to 3 hit points. Dogs will always begin with 2 Vitality which equates to 2 hit points. Some Rare Characters can vary with some having only 1 Vitality, while some boast up to 6. Certain Perks and Traits can alter the starting Vitality score of a character, such as BERSERK! or Frantic Whiner. Random events such as the Toilet Genie will offer the player opportunities to increase a survivor's Vitality. Dexterity Dexterity is a hidden stat that determines the movement speed of each character. Most characters will have a default value of 0 but certain Perks and Traits can alter the starting Dexterity score of a character, such as Big Bruiser or Travel Light. Dexterity provides no additional effects beyond the practical benefits of faster movement. Pets and some Rare Characters have enhanced movement speeds separate from their Dexterity stat, which starts at 0 like usual. Animals' base movement speeds equate to 5 levels of Dexterity and appear to be hardcoded into their inherent pet characteristics, whereas the Rare Characters Gnomey, Roller Derby Girl, Ninja and Horse have a 'speed_bonus' stat where increments of 0.1 equal an additional Dexterity level's worth of movement speed. The 'Coffee'd Up' Stat Mod grants three temporary levels of Dexterity which persist for the duration of the current mission. Survivors with at least 5 Morale following their last meal before entering the City of Crushed Hopes will receive one level of Dexterity. Combat Stats Fighting stats are used to deliver damage to hordes of zombies by either melee or shooting. A party well-rounded in all combat stats is nearly essential for surviving all the way to Canada. All three stats listed can be negatively affected by the 'Tired' status. Additionally, all of these stats can have their maximum cap increased through certain Perks, Traits, and Events. Strength Strength is the measure of how physically capable a survivor is. The stat affects a survivor's energy efficiency and attack speed when using a melee weapon. It also affects the chance of succeeding in strength-based events. Survivors with a high Strength stat can have unique event options available to them when talking to strength trainers and some bandits. The Strength stat affects what furniture a survivor is able to pick up and throw and how far they can throw an object. A character with maximum Strength can expect to be able to lift beds and wardrobes, while a character with minimum Strength will be limited to little more than small chairs. A list of what Strength is needed to pick up which objects can be found here. Fitness Fitness is the measure of a survivor's athletic stamina. The stat affects how quickly a survivor will get tired when repeatedly swinging weapons. Characters need a high Fitness value to be able to effectively swing heavy weapons, otherwise they will take a long time to wind up the weapon for another swing, making it easy to be overwhelmed by hordes of zombies. Fitness will affect the chance of succeeding in Fitness-based events. Shooting Shooting is a measure of how accurate a survivor is with Ranged Weapons. A character with high Shooting has a better chance to pierce zombies with bullets, will be more likely to bounce bullets off walls, and will be able to achieve better accuracy when aiming from further away in less time. The chance of succeeding in Shooting-based events is also impacted by this stat. Support Stats Support stats are utility-based; one survivor can excel in a support stat to benefit the entire team, particularly during driving intermissions. Medical Medical affects how many medical supplies are used by a survivor when treating wounds. A character with higher Medical skills uses fewer medical supplies to treat a wound, can treat more wounds per day, and at the maximum level can sometimes treat wounds through 'improvisation' if there are no medical supplies left. In addition to all of this, it will also affect the chance of succeeding in medical-based events. Mechanical Mechanical is the measure of a survivor's technical skill and knowledge of machines including vehicles. When the party's car breaks down, a character with great Mechanical skills will be able to repair it. Better Mechanical means the party is less likely to lose a day to repairs. Each vehicle in the game will require a different level of Mechanical skill to repair. Other Mechanical-based events will also be affected by this skill. Personality Stats Personality stats dictate how a survivor interacts with their environment and other survivors. Combinations of certain personality traits will also grant a survivor additional abilities. Unlike combat or support stats, personality stats usually do not fluctuate frequently. Personality stats are generally used only during Events. Wits Wits are the measure of how well a survivor is able to create solutions on the spot. A high Wits value can potentially save a character from negative consequences if they fail a test against other stats. Wits will additionally impact the chance of succeeding in Wits-based events. With low enough Wits and Attitude, a character can tell people to 'Cool It' or to 'Say It Don't Spray It'. Attitude Attitude is a measure of a survivor's general outlook and how friendly or cooperative they are. Attitude will affect changes in morale. High Attitude will result in less morale decrease and more morale increase, while a low attitude will result in the opposite. Characters with low Attitude are much more likely to get into arguments with other members of the party while driving, which often causes Morale loss. It also affects the chance of succeeding in Attitude-based events. With low enough Wits and Attitude, a character can tell people to 'Cool It' or to "Say It Don't Spray It'. Composure Composure is the measure of a survivor's ability to remain cool under pressure in otherwise stressful situations, and their ability to prevent themselves from having meltdowns of fear and anger. It affects the chance of succeeding in Composure-based events. With low enough Composure and Loyalty, a character is able to rob traders and others during Events. Loyalty Loyalty is the measure of a survivor's allegiance to the group. Loyalty can be the difference between a character selling the party out to bandits or risking their life to help overcome an obstacle. Loyalty is unique in that it will impact whether the character is effectively 'good' or 'evil.' With low enough Loyalty and Composure a character is able to rob traders and others during Events. When a party member has the opportunity to be helpful or selfish toward others, a Loyalty check known as Guilt occurs. Characters with low Loyalty (2 or less) will have their morale improved by one point for selfish acts and lose a point of morale for being helpful. Inversely, a character with a higher loyalty value will lose one point of morale for being selfish and gain a point for being helpful. Miscellaneous Stats Cool It 'Cool It' is a hidden character stat that is a byproduct of low Attitude and Wits. It can be raised by having the character say "Cool It" or "Say It, Don't Spray It" during events. The 'Cool It' stat functions somewhat like a special charge meter. As a character continues to say "Cool It" or "Say It, Don't Spray It" in events, the stat will continue to rise until it hits the cap. Once the stat is at its cap a special option will appear during some events that allows the character to say "COOL IT!!!" or "SAY IT, DON'T SPRAY IT!!!" (note three glowing exclamation marks). Using this special "COOL IT!!!"/"SAY IT DON'T SPRAY IT!!!" option will always provide a party-wide benefit and reset the stat to its minimum, requiring the character to build it back up again. __FORCETOC__ Category:Stats